<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s not the summer we were boys for the very last time by lee_fezzik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086559">It’s not the summer we were boys for the very last time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_fezzik/pseuds/lee_fezzik'>lee_fezzik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banana Fish Fluff, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, love birds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_fezzik/pseuds/lee_fezzik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed to write what I wish had happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s not the summer we were boys for the very last time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ep.25</p><p>“Ash. Ash. Ash!”</p><p>The sleeping boy was awoken by a familiar voice. “Eiji?” Ash asked squinting at the bright light as he opens his eyes. Once Ash’s eyes <br/>adjusted to the light he looked up to find Eiji in a hospital bed. Then he remembered what had happened earlier that night. “Eiji! Are you ok?” Ash send a little to loud getting a anger glance from a nurse in the hall.</p><p>“Yes I’m ok.” Eiji replied getting engulfed in Ash’s arms. “Are ok? Did you have a nightmare?” Eiji asked hugging Ash back. “It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that you’re ok.” Ash’s voice was muffled in the injured boy’s shoulder.</p><p>(A few days later)</p><p>“Eiji you ready to go?” Ash asked walking into the hospital room. “Yep!” There’s a large smile on the boys face. Exited to go back home with Ash. “Ok you’re all checked out! We can start heading to the airport.” Ash walked over to Eiji and kissed the top of his head. “Yay!” Was all the boy in the wheelchair could think to say. Him and Ash are actually going to Japan together.</p><p>At the airport everyone says their “good bye!”’s and “see you soon!”’s.</p><p>(A few weeks later in Ash’s and Eiji’s apartment)</p><p>“Slipping through my fingers all the time!” Ash sings dancing with Eiji in their kitchen. The two boys having the time of their life’s. Eiji was just star struck by how beautiful Ash looked in the dim lighting. Also how angelic his voice was. Hitting every note perfectly. The only this Eiji wanted to do was kiss him, yet he didn’t.</p><p>“Yes?” Ash asked looking at the boy in front of him. “Hm? Oh nothing just. I didn’t know you had such a good singing voice.” Eiji responded with a sparkly in his eyes. “Oh yeah. My brother taught me when I was young.” Ash said with a smile. Now Eiji couldn’t help it. </p><p>He took Ash’s face and kissed him. The two melted into each other’s touch. Their lips fitting together perfectly. Once they stopped all Ash did was smile sweetly and keep dance with Eiji.</p><p>“Thank you for coming with me Ash.” Eiji said into Ash’s chest. “I wouldn’t have changed it for the world.” Ash replied kissing Eiji again.</p><p>The two danced and sang the night away. Just happy both of them had survived long enough to go back to Japan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just in case I never see you again <br/>Good Morning <br/>Good Afternoon <br/>&amp;<br/>Good Night</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>